In beauty shops hairsprays are customarily applied to the hair of customers in the course of hair treatment and styling procedures by spraying from pressurized cans and manually operated spray bottles. This operation results in the dispersion of substantial quantities of hairspray fumes throughout the area in which such operations are being carried out, which may be occupied by numerous customers and operators. Because of the spray composition, the fumes thus dispersed may be exceedingly irritating to those persons in the area in which it is being used, and may even be deleterious to their health.
In the prior art, the prevention of excess fumes has only been with respect to the use of devices such as shields, etc. to block fumes. No one has demonstrated or described a portable and lightweight device which can be used to actively exhaust fumes and which can be readily used with any customer and any type of hair treatment involving the application of sprays.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for permitting the application of hairspray and the like to the hair of a person while simultaneously expelling fumes away from the person and the operator.
It is another object of this invention to provide a lightweight, portable device that can be used for the application of hairsprays and the like without creating an environment of irritating fumes, and which can be readily adapted for use with any type of spray or hair treatment.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which is usable for the application of hairspray to a customer in a manner to prevent the build-up of excess fumes in the area of the customer and the operator, where the device allows the operator to view the hair of the customer during application of the hairspray.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hairspray applicator which exhausts fumes from the area of the customer and the operator, which device can be easily moved to different positions around the hair of the customer while providing effective exhaust of fumes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device for applying hairspray and the like to the hair of a customer without the build-up of excess fumes, where the device can be used with any size and shape of the container carrying the hairspray or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for the application of hairsprays and the like to a person which will prevent the build-up of excess amounts of fumes, where the device can be used for this purpose without regard to the hairstyle of the person.